rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrian Callows/History
Battles Background Tyrian is one of Salem's associates. His early life and how he came to join the group are not known. ''RWBY'' Tyrian had been assigned to hunt down the Spring Maiden for some time. However, following the Fall of Beacon, he was recalled by Salem to attend a meeting which was also attended by Hazel Rainart, Doctor Arthur Watts, Cinder Fall and Salem herself. At the meeting, Tyrian is reassigned by Salem to hunt down Ruby Rose in retaliation for her badly wounding Cinder atop Beacon Tower. Tyrian expresses glee at this prospect until he is informed that he is to capture her alive and bring her to his "goddess." Despite his initial disappointment, he willingly agrees to follow the order. He turns to Cinder and assures her that he will take one of Ruby's eyes as a form of retribution against her. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" Hunting Ruby Rose Tyrian arrives at Higanbana and asks the waitress for help in his search for Ruby. Later, he pursues Ruby and her group to Oniyuri and attacks them. It is revealed during the fight that he is a scorpion Faunus. When questioned about his motives for attacking them, he speaks cryptically, saying he has an interest in Jaune Arc and he only matters to Ruby. He overwhelms Team RNJR rather easily and knocks Ruby to the ground. However, before he can strike her with his stinger, Qrow Branwen intervenes. After some small talk with Qrow, a fierce battle ensues between Tyrian and his opponents. It ends when Tyrian wounds Qrow with his stinger, which Ruby immediately dismembers. Unable to continue to fight due to his injury, he flees. When he returns to Salem, he tells her that he failed to capture Ruby and grovels before her. He begs for forgiveness and tells her that he managed to poison Qrow, but she coldly remarks she is disappointed and walks away. This causes Tyrian to break down in tears. He takes out his despair on a nearby Beowolf, pinning it down and repeatedly stabbing it with his blades as his cries turn into maniacal laughter. After Salem learns of Qrow's well being, she has Cinder order Tyrian to her conference room. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Menagerie" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"Taking Control" *"Dread in the Air" Attack on Haven After Qrow is unable to find any Huntsmen to raid the Branwen Tribe, Cinder tells him Tyrian and Hazel are responsible for killing them after Professor Lionheart gave information to Salem. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" After Haven Sometime after Tyrian's return to Salem, Watts returns and gives Tyrian a temporary metallic cap for his tail. Following the failed attack on Haven Academy, Tyrian greets Hazel, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black upon their return. He also takes the time to taunt the trio about Cinder's supposed death and points out that Emerald should be careful with what she says, as Cinder is not around to defend her. He listens as Hazel explains their failure, and Salem's rage knocks the table into him, knocking him over. Tyrian berates Watts when the latter questions how Salem knew Cinder was alive. He is initially shocked when Hazel reveals Ozpin has already reincarnated, and he later retreats from the meeting room to avoid Salem's wrath. Some time later, Tyrian is given a new prosthetic tail with a stinger that can store venom. He then comes across Emerald and Mercury in the midst of their argument, mocking the latter for only knowing pain and violence and being afraid to leave that life behind. Tyrian then counters and knocks Mercury on the floor, and then jumps on him ready to sting him. He mocks the pair for not loving what they are doing, but denies giving the notion that they should just leave. Tyrian then shares that he and Watts have been commanded by Salem to head for Atlas. He does not disclose the reason why and leaves the pair when the doctor calls for him, once again mocking them to do what makes them happy. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Dread in the Air" *"So That's How It Is" *"Lost" Category:History pages